


Treasure of my Heart

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inej snort laughing, Pre Canon, The start of Kaz calling Inej stupid pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: "Inej dear, treasure of my heart."Kaz gives Inej pet names because it makes her laugh. And her laugh makes him feel alive.





	Treasure of my Heart

"Darling Inej?" Kaz began as he pulled on his coat as she perched on his windowsill, gazing out at the setting sun. Her head whipped around to face him, a light blush on her cheeks. Her braid followed, catching on her shoulder. 

"What did you call me?" Inej asked, a little bewildered. Kaz looked up from his coat buttons.

"Darling." 

" _Darling?_ " Inej scoffed, a funny smile playing on her lips. 

"Yes. I was about to ask you a favour... so I thought I would soften it by appealing to your womanly ways." 

Inej snorted. 

" _Womanly ways?_ Okay, where is the real Kaz Brekker, and what have you done with him?"

"Would you prefer Treasure of my Heart?" He asked casually, running his hand along the brim of his hat. "I still need that favour."

Inej giggled. 

"Treasure of my _heart_? Kaz, I didn't know you had one."

"Inej, darling, treasure of my heart. Will you do me a favour?" Kaz continued, his lips quirking as Inej tried hard not to laugh. 

"It depends on the favour." She giggled, hopping nimbly down from the windowsill and joining Kaz where he was standing. 

"Walk with me?" He grinned. Inej rolled her eyes. 

"Just say that next time." 

Kaz looked at her. 

"I like hearing you laugh." He said, his dark eyes shining for just a moment. "Treasure."

Inej scoffed, and went to shove at him, but he moved out of the way and locked his door behind them. 

Kaz could lie to himself that it was the steep descent that had his heart racing, his bad leg making him feel wobbly, but it was really Inej Ghafa, treasure of his heart.


End file.
